


hitsuzen

by siaenalee



Series: Yixingholic [1]
Category: EXO (Band), xxxHoLic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Crossover, Fantasy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siaenalee/pseuds/siaenalee
Summary: AU, где Исин владеет лавкой желаний.





	hitsuzen

**Author's Note:**

> Смешение культур, вольное обращение с мифологиями Японии, Южной Кореи и Китая, очень вольное обращение с xxxHolic.

Исин открывает глаза и пару долгих мгновений вглядывается в серый полумрак перед собой. В груди ворочается то ли тревога, то ли предвкушение, тянущее за невидимые вязкие нити. И возможно именно это вытаскивает Исина из теплой кровати и ведет по холодному полу к выходу в сад.  
На улице зима, Исин зябко кутается в тонкий шёлк кимоно и раздвигает сёдзи, впуская в дом снежный вихрь. Хлопья оседают на доски пола нежно-розовыми лепестками и щекочут щеки Исина, не обжигая холодом.  
Он ловит один из лепестков и растирает между пальцами, чтобы убедиться, что это…  
– Сон, – произносит вслух Исин и делает шаг навстречу цветущему саду перед домом.  
Он уже бывал здесь ранее. В этом сне Исин ждал кого-то несомненно важного, кого-то, чьего имени он не может вспомнить. Кого-то, кто точно знал как…  
– Исин.  
На плечо опускается теплая большая ладонь, отчего Исин вздрагивает и, облегченно улыбаясь, поворачивается.  
И просыпается в своей кровати.  
Тао и Сехун, словно чувствуя замешательство Исина, синхронно поднимают взъерошенные головы и тревожно смотрят на него. Исин тянется к обеим лохматым макушкам и растрепывает волосы ещё больше, смеша детей.  
– Почему вы снова оказались в моей кровати? – спрашивает Исин и недовольно хмурится.  
Впрочем, его недовольство длится всего лишь пару минут, потому что Сехун с Тао корчат виноватые мордашки, которым сразу хочется простить все грехи и оплошности, вплоть до ещё несовершенных.  
– Ночью был снег, нам стало холодно и мы пришли к тебе, гэ, – отвечает Тао и смотрит на Сехуна, ожидая от него подтверждения.  
– Тебе было грустно во сне, хён, и мы пришли тебя пожалеть.  
У Сехуна своя версия событий, и поэтому он зарабатывает тычок локтем под рёбра от Тао, и они начинают весёлую возню, вовлекая в неё Исина против его воли. Когда постель разворочена, одеяло и простынь скомканы, а Тао хихикает, валяясь на полу, потому что его дружно спихнули с кровати, Сехун снова спрашивает:  
– Хён, что тебе снилось?  
Исин ласково треплет Сехуна по волосам и честно отвечает:  
– Ожидание, Сехунни. Кажется, я жду кого-то очень важного.  
– У нас будут гости? – оживляется притихший Тао и обрушивает шквал вопросов. – Важный для тебя человек, гэ? Кто он? Когда придёт?  
Исин смеётся, когда Сехун запускает в болтливого Тао подушкой, а тот за ногу стаскивает друга с кровати, и они продолжают возню уже на полу.

Зима выдается очень снежная. Исин сидит в кресле на крыльце, грея руки о горячую кружку с чаем, и наблюдает как Сехун и Тао во дворе дома лепят снеговика, забросив уборку. Сегодня клиентов в магазине нет из-за ночного снегопада, завалившего все дороги, и Исину немного скучно, но он замечает фиолетовый зонт у ворот и улыбается.  
Лу Хань недовольно стряхивает снежинки, налипшие на рукава его пальто, и словно специально громко топает, поднимаясь на крыльцо.  
– Почему они такие шумные? – кивает он головой на Сехуна и Тао, проигнорировавших его появление. – Это невозможно раздражает.  
– Ты в последнее время зачастил в магазин без причины, дети к тебе привыкли, – смеётся Исин, – и воспринимают тебя как часть обстановки.  
– Отлично, – окончательно куксится Лу Хань и отбирает у Исина кружку с остатками чая. – Тогда может и саке тёплое у тебя найдется, если уже все знают, что я тут часто бываю.  
– Найдётся, – Исин смотрит, как Лу Хань садится в соседнее кресло, устраивая зонт у своих ног. – Ты же опять не за исполнением желания сюда пришёл, хотя я вижу, что оно у тебя есть.  
– Терпеть не могу твою проницательность, – ворчит Лу Хань и смотрит в небо, затянутое снеговыми тучами. – Сегодня ночью опять будет снег.  
Исин прослеживает его взгляд, всматриваясь в монотонную серость.  
– Зимой в людских домах так тепло и уютно, – продолжает Лу Хань. – Минсок всё время проводит там, почти не появляясь в мире духов.  
– Он исполнительно относится к своим обязанностям, – соглашается Исин. – Он Зашикивараши и это его…  
– Слишком исполнительно! – резко вскидывается Лу Хань, перебивая.  
Исин постукивает пальцем по своему колену и смотрит на Сехуна и Тао, которые перешли от лепки снеговика к игре в снежки. Он раздумывает пару долгих мгновений и произносит:  
– Я могу исполнить твоё желание. У тебя есть пара вещей, что я хотел бы взять за его исполнение, но…  
– Я знаю, что я потеряю куда больше. Ты говорил мне это в прошлый раз. И в позапрошлый раз. И до этого тоже говорил, – Лу Хань смотрит на остывший чай в кружке. – Я это отлично знаю, но дай мне хоть немного побыть эгоистом.  
– Знал, что ты откажешься.  
Исин снова улыбается, словно только что доказал очевидное, и поднимается с кресла.  
– Не могу смотреть на твоё слишком довольное лицо, – морщится Лу Хань. – Может, уже нальёшь мне саке, ведь за этим я сюда пришёл?  
– Сначала уберём это кислое выражение с твоего лица!  
Лу Хань хмурится, не понимая, что именно от него хотят, но когда ему прилетает в плечо крепкий снежок, сопровождаемый детским смехом, он неверяще смотрит на Исина и тут же зарабатывает второй снежок от него прямо в лоб.  
– Закопаю, – зловеще клянётся Лу Хань и поднимается, намереваясь исполнить своё обещание.

Ближе к февралю Исину несколько раз снова снится тот сон, где он видит неясный знакомо-незнакомый силуэт среди цветущих деревьев, тянется к нему, но лишь слышит своё имя так отчётливо, что просыпается. Сердце так же щемит тоской, а в глазах стоят сухие непролитые слёзы.  
Сехун с Тао по-прежнему приходят спать к Исину, словно чувствуя его смятение. Когда Исин просыпается среди ночи и ощущает их успокаивающее тепло с обеих сторон от себя, одиночество и тоска отступают, чтобы вернутся в следующий раз во сне.

В Валентинов день Исина навещает Минсок в сопровождении двух карасу-тэнгу, чтобы вручить теплый сверток от Лу Ханя.  
– Он не рассказывает мне, о чём именно был тот разговор, – говорит Минсок, разглаживая рукава своего тёплого кимоно, – но просит передать тебе это в знак благодарности за исполненное желание.  
Исин чувствует мягкую чистую духовную энергию, идущую от свёртка, и улыбается.  
– Если Лу Хань считает, что это я исполнил его желание, то не могу отказаться от благодарности. Но почему же он сам не пришёл? Хотя, можешь не отвечать.  
Исин знает ответ на этот вопрос. Лу Ханю стыдно за эгоизм, но он слишком горд и упрям, чтобы признать свою неправоту.  
Минсок выжидающе смотрит на Исина.  
– Ты тоже не расскажешь мне о его просьбе, – констатирует он факт.  
– Я думаю, что это должен рассказать сам Лу Хань. – Исин разводит руками. – Он очень любит тебя.  
Щёки Минсока розовеют.  
– Это я уже понял, – еле слышно отвечает он. – У меня есть чувство, что я тоже должен поблагодарить тебя, Исин.  
– Я думаю, что это ни к чему.  
Исин просит Сехуна и Тао принести свежий чай, и они с Минсоком погружаются в уютную тишину.  
Минсок долго разглядывает всплывающую чаинку в глиняной пиале и не выдерживает первым:  
– Что гложет тебя? Твоя тревога чувствуется в доме, скапливается в клубки и может запутать тебя не хуже самых прочных сетей Джорогумо.  
Исин всматривается в золотистые глаза Минсока и медлит.  
– Сны, – всё же отвечает он. – Что-то важное ускользает от меня во снах, и я несколько взволнован тем, что мне не подвластно это уловить.  
– Может, это и не должно быть тебе подвластно, Син? – спрашивает Минсок, отставляя пустую пиалу в сторону.  
Исин изучает взглядом плетение татами на полу, раздумывая над словами гостя, и, в конце концов, с иронией признает:  
– Непривычно иметь возможность знать многое, но не то, что хочется себе самому.  
– Мы не всевластны, Исин, – Минсок говорит это с нескрываемой горечью. – Увы, не всевластны.  
Он откланивается и напоследок просит Исина не терзать себя тревогой так сильно. Карасу-тэнгу словно две тени вырастают за спиной Минсока, стоит ему переступить порог дома, и следуют за ним шаг в шаг.  
Исин поднимает отложенный в сторону дар Лу Ханя и держит его в руках, еще чуточку наслаждаясь теплом, а потом просит Сехуна и Тао отнести вещь в хранилище, к остальным ценностям и безделушкам, ожидающим своего часа.

Весна наступает как-то незаметно и очень быстро. Казалось, что только везде лежал снег, как уже пробивается первая весенняя зелень и отчаянно желтеют нежными цветками форзиции.  
Сон не возвращается, однако Исин чувствует нарастающее волнение с каждым днём и ничего не может поделать с этим странным чувством. Он каждое утро выглядывает в сад, ожидая цветения декоративных слив, но потом одергивает себя, понимая, что все это дурость.  
В начале второй недели марта солнце отчаянно заливает светом влажные, только что натертые полы в доме. Исин просит Тао и Сехуна перенести софу ближе к окнам, чтобы понежится в лучах весеннего солнца. Сегодня странно занятой день: время еще не приблизилось к двум часам пополудни, как магазин посетило четверо клиентов. Словно хорошая погода подталкивала людей на исполнение желаний.  
– Хён, ты сегодня выходил в сад? – спрашивает Сехун, наливая Исину чай из глиняного чайничка. – Сегодня зацвели сливы, хён.  
– Очень красиво, гэ! – подхватывает Тао. – За утро распустились все деревья, ты обязан прогуляться в саду.  
Сердце Исина сжимается. Сливы зацвели.  
– Я слишком устал, – он принимает у Сехуна пиалу с ароматным чаем, – хочу отдохнуть.  
– Но гэ, эта прогулка должна взбодрить тебя, – упрямится Тао, и Сехун пинает его в коленку.  
– Хён устал, не лезь к нему.  
– Ты противный, Сехунни, – возмущается Тао и тянется пнуть друга в отместку, но тут уворачивается и уносится в сад, звонко хохоча.  
Тао подрывается за ним, и Исин слышит их смех и топот с улицы из-за распахнутых сёдзей.  
Сливы зацвели. Вот как.  
Исин вытягивается на софе, разминая затекшую шею, и совсем несолидно для своего статуса греется в лучах весеннего солнца. Мягкое тепло действует усыпляющее, и он прикрывает глаза, проваливаясь в поверхностную дрёму.  
Дружный хор Сехуна и Тао с криками: «Гость! Гость! У нас гость!» выдергивает Исина из полузабытья, и он переводит сонный взгляд на раскрытые сёдзи.  
Сехун и Тао буквально втаскивают растерянного посетителя за руки в комнату, и Исин замирает. Высокий парень с рюкзаком за спиной удивленно рассматривает комнату, в которую его затащили шумные дети и вздрагивает, когда замечает на софе хозяина этого дома.  
– Вы извините, – произносит он низким чуть хриплым голосом с акцентом, – я… – Он запинается. – Я заинтересовался архитектурой этого здания и случайно зашёл во двор, а эти дети потащили меня в дом.  
Он шумно сглатывает, прослеживая взглядом спадающее с плеча Исина красное кимоно, расшитое золотыми бабочками, когда тот поднимается со своего места, чтобы понять, что это не сон.  
– В этом мире нет случайностей – есть только неизбежность, – произносит Исин и подходит к окну.  
Сливовые деревья подёргиваются розоватой дымкой.  
– Но я действительно просто проходил мимо, – упрямо повторяет парень. – Я учусь на архитектора, и традиционная архитектура в наше время – это большая редкость, а ваш дом просто находка, и…  
– Ты таким видишь этот дом?  
– Простите?  
Исин поворачивается и одаривает незнакомого знакомца мягкой улыбкой.  
– Твоё появление здесь не случайность, это было предопределено. Ты можешь пока не чувствовать это, но скоро поймешь.  
Он подходит к гостю ещё ближе, немного поднимая голову, чтобы смотреть в глаза.  
– Твоё имя, - спрашивает Исин. – Как тебя зовут?  
Парень хмурится, словно решая, стоит ли связываться с этим странным человеком, но вспоминая то ощущение невероятного спокойствия, что он испытал, войдя во двор этого дома, словно нашел то, что так долго искал, отвечает:  
– У Ифань. Меня зовут У Ифань.  
Улыбка Исина становится ещё мягче.  
– Приятно, наконец, познакомиться, У Ифань. Я ждал тебя.


End file.
